dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Diehauser Belial's Peerage
Diehauser Belial's Peerage First appears in Life 3 when Ichiro promises to ruin Diehauser because he was the one who gave Ichiro to Amelia. Being one of the few devils with a full set peerage, he also dominates the Rating Game being ranked 1 due to being stronger than all other Rating Game participants and maintaining the most wins on record which is why he’s known by the name Emperor. Everyone in Diehauser's peerage is a high-class devil and has their own evil piece sets although his Queen Diana doesn't use her. Diehauser Belial The ranked 1 Emperor of the Rating Games and one of the strongest devils in existence, being a Ultimate-Class Devil. He is a master at using his family's worthless ability and possess Immense Strength, Speed, Durability, and is a master at hand-to-hand combat. Because he was the one who gave Ichiro to Amelia, Ichiro reveals that he hates him and wants to ruin his life. Diana Marbas (Queen) Diana is the Queen of Diehauser and is the strongest member of his peerage along with being one of the strongest Queen in the Underworld behind Grayfia Lucifuge and a few others. She witnessed her clan's destruction during the Great War and decided to become Diehauser's queen in order to gain political power. She is smart, good at calculation, and battle strategies. Her clan ability is known as "Power over Spirits" which allows her to summon spirits of dead beings to fight on her behalf. The spirits she brings back are limited to those she killed personally and despite the fact that they are able to use the abilities (minus those of sacred gears) and battle strategies they shared while alive they are shown to be mindless and unable to think and talk because the soul of the spirit is gone, she possesses three of these spirits, being three spirits from the old satan faction that she killed personally. She is also able to summon the clan’s magical white flames and white lighting. It is revealed that she is in love with her King. Because of her strength and power she became a military commander under Falbium. Elizabeth Cimerius (rook) The second pure blooded devil of Diehauser's peerage, a girl from the extinct Cimerius Clan. She works under Ajuka Beelzebub as an Underworld scientist. She is known as the third strongest rook in the Underworld possessing immense strength and durability befitting of a rook. She also possess the Cimerius clan's ability of Power over Hell-beasts, which allowed her to turn an ordinary Ox and Horse into two powerful demons she calls Ox-Head and '''Horse-Face '''she also possesses a pack of hellhounds. Circe (bishop) A reincarnated devil and descendant of the powerful and ancient witch Circe from Homer's Odyssey. Like her ancestor she possesses the power to turn her opponents into animals temporarily but she is limited to only predatory animals and this ability only works on people with lower demonic energy than herself. She also excels at elemental magic like fire, ice, and earth manipulation and her ability are enhanced by her bishop piece. Edward (knight) The great grandson of Edward the Black Prince. He is a extremely powerful knight able to move at the speed of light. He possesses a powerful demonic spear known as Ama-no-Saka-hoko (Heavenly Upside Down Spear) that allows him to create clouds of any type of demonic energy of his choosing by spinning it. He gained this spear after his expedition to Japan. Being the descendant of Edward the Black Prince he inherited his ability to manipulate and shape light and darkness. Jacob Black (rook) Diehauser's second rook and the youngest of his peerage. A werewolf who watched his pack get murdered by a vampire when he was younger. After being saved by Diehauser he was trained and raised as a powerful hunter and eventually found and killed the vampires who murdered his family. He wields a powerful great sword and a crossbow cursed with demonic magic in battle and is a member of the Bael Clan royal guards. He is the fifth strongest rook in the Underworld. Julia (bishop) Descendant of the famous Roman general and emperor Caesar the Great. She possesses powerful healing magic able to create rain of healing aura that will only heal her allies and have no effect on her enemies. She also possesses a powerful sacred gear known as Giant Factory that allows her to create powerful giants with any type of abilities she can think of, only being held back by her own imagination. Sariel (knight) The second servant to join Diehauser's peerage right after Diana. The first ever fallen angel in history to join a devil's peerage. Sariel possesses all the powers of a fallen angel being able to create weapons made out of light, due to his newfound devil abilities he is also extremely fast and possesses the ability to create serpents made out of demonic energy. He is known as the second knight of the Underworld. Janet (mutation pawn) Descendant of the Greek hero Orion and a prominent figure in the Orion hero household. A powerful hunter and warrior, she joined Diehauser's peerage only so she could participate in Rating Games. She fights with a bow and arrow, and possesses the power of powerful heavenly body magic that even Diehauser says could be fatal to him. She's in the top 10 of powerful pawns in the Underworld and works at the Phenex's media company. Awan (mutation pawn) Descendant of Arrow boy also known as Sweet Medicine from Native American culture. Possesses powerful healing magic and can manipulate the natural animals around him, taming bears, tigers, lions, snakes, hawks, and buffalo. He is also a skilled hunter with enhanced sighting, hearing, and incredible speed. He currently works as a Ambassador between the Bael and Belial family. Axel Belial (mutation pawn) A human created by Ajuka using magic. Due to having no home for the boy he was given to Diehauser as a little brother. He possesses powerful demonic magic, able to release shockwaves of demonic energy from his body. He is also shown to be a psychic able to move objects or beings with his mind and can create demonic swords with his mind. However his one major flaw is he possesses no hand to hand combat abilities making him the weakest physically of Diehauser's peerage. He is currently ranked in the top 10 most powerful pawns in the Underworld. Julie Iscariot (mutation pawn) The descendant of Judas Iscariot, the apostle who sold Jesus for 12 pieces of silver. After this was discovered by the church she worked as an exorcist for she was cast out and thus became a devil in order to escape her life of loneliness. She possesses the ability to summon a being that is capable of absorbing sin and bones and releasing it in the form of demonic blasts. She works as a model for the Adramelech clans. She later reveals to Ichiro that she learned to take pride in who she is and wants to connect with other villain descendants like him and Rebekah. Category:Fanon Organizations